


today's yesterday

by amyzers



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyzers/pseuds/amyzers
Summary: sana reminisces through a series of flashbacks as mina reminds her of a love long gone.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 31





	today's yesterday

The river is calm at this time of day, when the birds are flying back to their nests and the sun is just about ready to set. 

On the riverbank, Sana pulls her knees in close as Mina takes a seat next to her. With the corner of her eye, Sana watches as Mina pulls at the grass, rolling the blades between her fingers before setting them on the ground. Sana's throat clenches.

-

_"Momo! You shouldn't pick at the grass like that!" Sana crossed her arms over her chest, trying her hardest to look intimidating, but failing miserably as Momo smile prompts one of her own._

_"Sorry, it's a habit," Momo apologized, but the look on her face said otherwise._

_"You're being mean to the grass," Sana scolded, keeping up her act for a little longer._

_Momo pouted (Sana felt her resolve crumble). Whispering "But it's fun," she continued to play with the grass._

_"How would you like it if someone picked you up like that?" Sana tilted her head as Momo stopped all movement._

_"I wouldn't mind it, actually." Back to grinning, Momo emptied her hands and charged at Sana. Wrapping her arms around Sana's waist, Momo hoisted her feet off the floor, spinning the both of them in mindless circles._

_Sana yelped in surprise and delight (much to her chagrin), and held on to Momo like there was no tomorrow until the dizziness got the both of them. They crashed on the ground in a spinning daze, but their shared laughter drowned out any pain._

_"See?" Momo plucked more grass from the dirt and held it out for Sana to admire. "It's not so bad, is it?" She smiled, and as always, Sana followed suit._

_"No," Sana picked up some grass for herself, "I guess it isn't."_

-

"Sana?"

The sound snaps Sana out of her thoughts. She turns her head to the voice. "Hm?"

Mina's eyes shine with concern. "Are you okay? You were spaced out for a while there."

Sana moves to pick at the grass, but a hand finds its way into her own before she can. It's warm. She smiles. "Yeah. I'm fine."

-

_"Sana! Hurry up!" Momo had run off ahead, but not by that much. She always looked back, making sure she wasn't too far away._

_Sana tried her best to catch up. "It's not a race Momo," she huffed. "What's the rush?"_

_"C'mon! I wanna get to the end of the river before nighttime." Her eyes sparkled._

_"But why? It's so far away!" Sana wasn't one to complain when it came to Momo, but she also wasn't one to run for no reason._

_Momo laughed, and despite her condition, Sana laughed too._

_Taking a few steps back, Momo grabbed onto Sana's hand (it was warm), and before Sana had the chance to breathe, Momo took off at a sprint, dragging her right along. "Why not?" was her reply._

_It didn't take long before they were running side by side, hands still locked together._

_Sana sighed, her feet moving to the rhythm of her heart. Then again, she never needed a reason when it came to Momo._

-

The warmth leaves her hand and Sana looks up in confusion. 

Mina drags her feet in the water. "It's getting late. We should head back soon."

Looking up at the rising moon, Sana closes her eyes. "Just a little longer. Let's stay here a little longer."

-

_Water splashed onto their legs._

_"Momo!" Sana giggled. "Stop it! You'll get us both wet!"_

_Showing no signs of letting up, Momo flailed her legs wildly in the river, kicking up nonstop bouts of water all over the place._

_"Momo, it's getting late. We should go home soon."_

_The splashing finally halted in favor of lying down on the grass. Momo hummed. "But the stars are really pretty. Look."_

_Sana also settled her back on the grass, relaxing into the ground as she stared up at the night sky. "They are really pretty. But it's still really late."_

_"Let's look at the stars a little longer." Momo smiled as she reached for Sana's hand, moving more out of habit than anything else._

_"Fine," Sana succumbed, taking hold of Momo's hand as she always did. "Just a little longer."_

_The music of nature engulfed them completely. The wind rustled the trees, the birds chirped their daily songs, and the river lapped at their feet._

_As the light of the stars washed over them, Sana gazed at something else. She smiled. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Momo's chest barely lifted from the grass as she chuckled. "What a cheesy way to confess."_

_Sana let out a laugh of her own. "Yeah, it sure is." Her hand warmed when Momo gave her a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Momo."_

_"I love you too, Sana." Momo grinned, a smile so wide her eyes closed in happiness._

_Sana smiled at the sight._

-

"You fell asleep, didn't you?" Mina stares down at Sana's peaceful body, blades of grass hugging every inch of her as her chest calmly rises and falls. 

Sighing, Mina reaches for Sana's hand. Moonlight basks the both of them in a white shower. 

Sana looks her happiest like this, asleep in her own little world, where everything and everyone was still perfectly fine. 

Mina smiles, sadly, because she knows she'll never be enough. But she also smiles, content, because at least she was something.

**Author's Note:**

> been a while, hasn't it?  
> i hope this was at least adequate. until next time <3


End file.
